making me stand
by nado22
Summary: a girl that losses her family and had to live in a policeman house which he is a guy thats her age and stuff start to happen between the two so could it be love , sasusaku fanfic


this story is by :nado

was written in:3/9/2008

FIRST OF all this is my first story so plz don't be mean to me if it sucks cause its really may suck for a first try this story is all about _**sasusaku**_ any way enjoy and by the way I'm not that professor so theirs alooooooot of language mistakes :P I'm such a doffs hehe

so anyway enjoy (if you can XP)...

when you see coke or sniff in the talking sentences its like happenning to them or if they start to talk to them selves they are whispering or thinking

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First chapter: ****the painful past (**

A breeze of air entered the living room , reaching the dark room were the was a scared confused , lost soul lost in thoughts and tears trying to find her way out of this trap she was in tears fell down her beautiful face showing the agony with every tear that fell . this soul was lost , lost in the thoughts of the past the painful past ... the past of safeness the moment that gave birth of the end of her peace full life and the beginning of the agony of survival ...

_**flash back...**_

_**"Mo om i now ... pop is waiting don't you think you better goooo!!" she cried in incipience ...**_

_**" okay I'm going , man your worth then your father " her mother just answered calmly ,**_

_**"i heard that !!!" a voice came from the front door it was a man voice, ruph but she always felt like its the sweetest sound she could ever hear ... "anyway I'm not mad from what you said i love to hear that my angel is like me , at least someone in this family cares about promises " then he left a smirk on his handsome face ...**_

_**"well excuse me mister wise guy but I'm powdering my nose and you now i cant get out with out my mack-up on , and besides i would be done if someone didn't spend an hour in the bathroom " mommy answered madly (hehe couples i tell you i took this one from my parents XD)**_

_**"oh really well i wouldn't be do that if you needed eagerly to clean -"**_

_**"okay bye bye now drive safe and for god sack stop this idiotic cowarels you Rowen my mind " she cut her father and start pushing them to the door ...**_

_**"haha , Rowen your mind , to late honey your pop already did that "mam smirked (XD)**_

_**"aha , okay , alright , I'm not going to answer that but if i was simple minded like your mama i would said to her that if I'm rowening your mind she's rowening you health and one day she'll kill you with her hard swallowing stuff which supposed to be called food that she make ..." now papa was smirking and mam giving a dead glare (ironic XD)**_

_**"okay guys come down your late , now bye bye drive safe "then she pushed them out the door and their goes the door **__**slam **_

_**"come on chika lets watch TV. my favorite show is on yaay " she cried happily and held her kitty chika in her hands and sat down to watch her anime stories (ya she watch anime whats wrong with that ;P) she fell asleep after a while ...**_

_**it was 3:00 after midnight the sky was still really dark she opened her eyes and gave out the small moan , she rubbed her eyes and gave the place another look but she was shocked she was still sleeping in the living room and popcorn covering her itcan be her mom and pop wont ever let her sleep in the living room and wont ever leave her with out a cover if they were tired or didn't want to wack her up , even if they didn't notice her in the living room they always check on her and give her a goodnight kiss in her room , something was wrong and she new it they cant be still out its 3:00 in the morning for god sack and if they were even staying in a motel the would have tell her , she decided to check for them she looked all over the house nob one was there , their room was as they left her the bed was made and pops pajamas was still as he left them ,"I'll call them ,I'm sure its nothing they might staid in a motel and didn't want to wake me up and disturb me , ya that's it " she gave her self some excuses for that weird disappearing even is she didn't even believe her self , she picked up the phone and dilled their number , there was a biiip it was ringing but no one was answering the tears start forming in her eyes she was a strong but sensitive girl "come on , come on , please pick up just tell me your okay please ... " tears started to appear on the pretty face ,click "hello ..." a voice was heard from the other side of the phone but it wasn't a familiar voice then again she never heard it before ,"amm ..he..hello ...is ... DAD -" she was cut by her own chock ," wait dint hang up young lady , is this phone your father's " **_

_**"y..ya ... wheres my father ? who are you ? what did you do to father ? please don't kill him ?please sniff plea chock -"**_

_**"come down young lady I'm not a killer in a police man "**_

_**"what????"**_

_**"ya and i need to head down to the hospital now , ammm wait how old are you Sweet "**_

_**"hospital what hospital , why, where ?"**_

_**"amm .. i don't now what to say just come here now if you can its the center town hospital it's in -"**_

_**"i now where it is it's a block away I'm coming "**_

_**"wait i "**_

_**she hang up the phone and nothing was on her mind beside finding her parents all kind of questions was on her mind but the most hanging one was , am i going to lose them ??or did i already did ?, she was running down the street not minding the hour or the dark streets or even the dangers she was just thinking of one thing her parent's ...**_

_**she arrived at the hospital and rushed to the reception table..**_

_**"plsnif please did you receive any one with the name choke haruno sniff please tell me chock "**_

_**"amm come down honey were busy today and the hospital is " **_

_**"i don't care about the damn hospital just tell me if their here or not " she yelled with all her heart making every one in the reception room stare at the little broken girl ,**_

_**"please miss come down "**_

_**"don't tell me to come down , just tell me if their here or not "she yelled more **_

_**"miss if you don't stop yelling I'm going to ask you to leave "the women said angerlly , then our girl fell down to the door braking to tears "please choke pleas , i just want to choke please " she was soo brocken she new what was going Pound her the brain calculated every thing , a police man , a hospital , and her parents missing something wrong was happening and it involve her parents , death was eating her mind the word death was killing her she cant live with out her parents , suddenly a hand was reaching her shoulder she was shocked looked back with a red eyes and saw a man standing their he was a strong man with tall and athletic figures he had a badge that what made our girl shack and stand quickly and asked with no thinking and she even lost the pain that was in her mind and body "where's my parents ?? where are they damn"she yelled and shacked the police man hardly he didn't care for the pain she was pitting on his shoulder he new that it was more painful to say what he now she was still a young lady with a very small and soft heart she would die on what he was going to tell her "where are they " her voice went loader "no no ,**__**no ,**__**no**__**" she yelled loader by the second his face can tell her every thing "your parents -"he paused and gave a sigh **_

_**"what ? why did you stop ? please just choke " her voice betrayed her and she couldn't continue **_

_**"come with me " he held her hand and started leading her to a room ...**_

_**"where are you taking me "she asked trying to held her tears inside , they reached a door were police men were standing and many nurses going in and out choking on their words and she heard one say "its horrible , they all died horribly "...died , died , she said died **_

_**"she said choke "she choked on her own thoughts he noticed that he stopped her and brushed **_

_**hair "I'm sorry but you will find out any way , no one can hide this from you , if you want it can be easier for you , you can just don't come in and" he was cut when he saw the pinked hair girl run into the room , into the place were she will see always in her dreams or may i say nightmares , she rushed into the room that she calls the room of death there was a horrible smell coming from the room and on the ground couple of bags with zippers some of them were open and she can see blood all over them , blood on the ground and in the corner she saw the most horrible thing a daughter can see it was two opened bags , nurses were putting in them two bodies dead bodies covered with blood and their they were the cute couple that used to full her ears with their quarrels all day long , the two love birds they were broken wings they fell from her skies to the ground after being shout by the unfair life ,this life took them away from her , she couldn't feel anyone around her she only saw them , and before the nurses finish putting them in their death bags she ran toward them and threw her self on them bursting with tears , the nurses and every one in the room was surprised but touched by the look of the blossom tree haired girl she was crying her eyes out yelling the only word that killed her this very moment "why..." **_

_**yes why ... why dose this life have to be unfair some times why do we have to suffer the unfair choices of life , but then again this souls is a belong for the god and he will take them any way sooner or later , some times the loss hurts , then again it always hurts , as it a right for the soul to die and go back to its god ...**_

_**but in this moments every thing mixes no one can think in those moments you lose your thought and body and Saul you just feel the agony and the pain that your heart feels , you don't feel the forming of tears and falling all over your face you cant feel the hands that cover you to come you down you don't hear the words that try to help you through you just lose it lose it all, this winds Will never heal , when she cried they wiped all of her tears , and when she felt fear they held her hand ,but now that's all gone , they are gone , and her real soul the soul a happy teen she just a kid a little girl that want to live but now she's alone...**_

_**the police man took her away and settled her out side the room , he tried to come her down and after a while she came down by herself ...**_

_**"are you okay ?!" he asked warmly ,but she didn't answer **_

_**"you want some thing to drink"**_

_**"tell me**_**_ chock" she said heavily but her voice were too law ,still the very tiny distance between them slower him to hear her ,_**

_**"you sure you want to know " he asked softly , she just gave a little node and closed her tired eyes letting some forming tears fall down ...**_

_**"okay as you wish , well sigh their was two men , they were ... as you can all them from a big organization we were after them after we heard that they stole a bus of passengers and killed them all the bus was a big one and the people was fulling the bus and well sigh they were all dead , inside the tank of the bus they placed a bomb they wanted to blow up the bus cause they ran away with evidence and want to destroy them , after a very hard chaise the bomb was timing up the were on the high way were your ammm how will i tell her that part , shit passing by-"**_

_**he paused when she started crying again and just said with a very week voice "stop , i get itchoak the bomb blow and chock they sniff, chock died ..." she just brunted out with tears , "I'm sorry , I'm really are ,amm don't worry you wont be alone , we will stay with you , all the kids that are in this case will be escorted and helped don't worry "**_

_**she gave him a soft look with her green beautiful eyes that looked really tired from all the tears she cried and tried to smile but instead her execrate more tears "thanks "her words was too trembled and lost ...**_

_**suddenly he was cut out by another policeman "hey itachi we need you here !!"**_

_**"okay I'm coming , hey Sweet come you'll stay with my brother your his age almost , i promised him to spend the day with him but well sigh common " he held her hand and escort her to a corner were his brother was standing he was a handsome young man , raven hair , silver eyes and the sweetest body can walk on earth well his brother was hot too but i think because he was a teen he would be appearing more hot (okay , i now I'm really pathetic when it comes to sasuke , but come on hese hoooot , hehe ,still I'm not his fan alone i Love kiba hehe that animal :P)**_

_**"hey bro will you please keep this young lady with you until I'm done , and Sask be nice or ill rip your heart and feed it to the kitties " he just gave hima look man that look is hoot , but right now culdntsee any thing beside the two bodies that was laying in the bake of her head (:()that's way she didnt notice him...**_

_**sasuke took a look at the girl she was soo beautiful but looked like the hole life was sitting on her shoulders he snicked a his way and whispered to itachi "whats wrong with her?!"**_

_**"she's the girl that talked to me by the cell phone remember" he whispered back sasuke just stood quietly beside the girl that was lost in her thoughts looking to the floor ...**_

_**she leaned back to the wall and sat down , then itachi leaned to her and smiled to her warmly ,she noticed it and smiled back but it was a week one that he just saw the agony through it ,**_

_**"if he say any thing to you , eat him , ill be back , amm ... i didn't get your name sweet "**_

_**"**__**sakura...**__**" it was a small week sakura ...**_

_**"just like the blossom tree , your name is really belong to you sakura " he smiled to her more warmly , then he taped a little on her head and went , then sasuke leaned back beside her and sat down ,in time to time he could swear he could here her choke on her tears he didn't like it ,he just met her but didn't like what was going beside him it was really killing he wanted to conform her , wow thats going to be hard he's a hard hearted guy and she was really in pain how the hell is he going to help her ...**_

_**"ammm...ahem sa..sakura... **_

_** chapter one done ...**_

_** -------------------------------------------------------**_


End file.
